First Order of the Phoenix Chronicles
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: The story of the formation of the first Order of the Phoenix, and it's members journey. Mostly focusing on James and Lily Evans Potter the parents of Harry Potter.
1. Arrival At Hogwarts

Arrival At Hogwarts

"Potter!" Lily Evan's hisses the name under her breath as she stares at the brilliant bouquet of red roses sitting in the middle of the heads' car. It had to be at least two or three dozen. He, of course, would be the only one who could afford something like that. She still could not believe he, James Potter, had made head boy. He was never a prefect and certainly did not act like one by any means. Lily shakes her head with pure annoyance, then allows herself a small smile glancing back at the roses after she stows her bag in the overhead compartment. She moves back over to smell the bright, budding roses and as she leans down towards them, she catches sight of a card in the center of the flowers. Her expression shows curiosity as her hand raises and her fingers grasp the thick, tan piece of parchment, her smile etched in as she reads over it.

"Hope you're up for spending a lot of time with me this year, Evans. Yours always, James." She bites the corner of her lip to keep from grinning, then jumps as the door to the train car opens. She looks up quickly, seeing James Potter standing in the door way. His pitch black hair an unruly mess, as usual. Oh, how she would love to run her fingers through it to fix it.

Her eyes close quickly and tightly as she works to pull herself together and leans away from the flowers, "Potter." She nods to him curtly before taking her seat nearest the window and makes a show of situating herself for the ride in an attempt to avoid looking at him.

"Nice flowers," he grins, carelessly tossing his bag into the stow away cabinet then plops down on the bench next to Lily, a bit too close for her comfort. Lily rolls her eyes and scoots over away from him a bit before setting against the window, looking out still avoiding him, though she didn't really know why. He seemed…different somehow. "Hm…" James ponders watching her thin frame leaning against the window, pressing his lips together in a tight grin, "No, 'Hey, Potter, how'd your summer go?'" he waits in the silence as she stares out the window trying desperately to hide the smile threatening to appear at his probing, "or 'Oh, James, I've missed you so much!'' He hears a slight snort, and watches her expression in the window seeing her lip pulled in between her teeth, and obvious sign that she is hiding her expression or trying to hold it back. He grins wider and sits back settling into the seat. Leaning his head against the back wall he looks up at the ceiling for a bit shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

Lily keeps her eyes out the window, listening to James's soft breathing as the scenery flies by with the speed of the train. Her thoughts wonder, but never stray from the boy who looks very much like a man after the summer, even with the boyish grin and untidy hair. After a while, sitting in the silence, she hers a soft snore, obviously from James, and being sure that he's either asleep or pretending to be. Unsure of which, secretly hoping he is really asleep, she turns around to look at him.

James's glasses are crooked with one side higher than the other the high side magnifying his forehead while the lower side his cheek the arm of them up the side of his head. His mouth hanging slightly open and his hair a tousled mess even more so than usual.

Her hands clasp tightly in her lap as she looks over at him wanting yet again to run her fingers through the dark, messy locks. She pulls her hand from her other hand's tight grasp and pokes his arm gently with her fore finger. James' slight snores cease for a fraction of a second as his body shifts and turns his head away from her. During this time Lily's breath hitches, watching him closely, praying he doesn't wake.

Sure that he's asleep, after watching him for some time, her hand moves from his arm and reaches up towards the black mess her finger tips pause in mid air. She wonders why her heart rate has suddenly sped up just from this one movement. Her fingers need to move just a bit further before they can reach his hair. Hoping he's a deep sleeper, she moves her hand closer, slowly inching there. Her fingers just brush the back of his head and move to dive into the mess, her heart stops then lurches…

Lily's hand jerks back into her lap as the door bangs open loudly. James jumps and quickly straightens his glasses before rubbing his eyes. Looking around groggy, his senses on high alert, waking up more so to a roar of laughter coming from a tall 17 year old boy with hair just as black as his own, a smile setting as he recognizes him, "James," he shakes his head laughing still, "it's not like you to fall asleep in a train car, alone with a pretty girl." Sirius wiggles his eyebrows at James' then grins at Lily.

Lily rolls her eyes overly dramatic, "Hello Siruis" she nods to the laughing boy then smiles at the taller sandy haired boy filing in behind him. "Hey, Remus," her tone showing she is genuinely pleased to see him.

Remus Lupin smiles widely, taking a seat on the bench across from Lily, "Hello, Lily. I trust you had a splendid summer."

Lily smiles even wider and nods to Remus, "Of course I did. And how was yours?"

"Good," he nods and repeats to himself, "good," before leaning back against the bench and watching the room in a calculating manner.

Sirius plops down between Lily and James draping his arms over both of their shoulders pulling them into him, Lily groans at being tucked under Sirius' arm and struggles for a moment while James laughs and leans into it, "Head Boy and Girl, ain't that somethin'!" he grins wide at them both.

"Yeah, it is." James says, "Oddly I don't know how I got it. It's not like I was tryin' or anything'"

Lily rolls her eyes yet again, pulling herself out of Sirius' grasp finally and huffs, "If you ask me, you tried everything you could NOT to get it." She emphases the word not loudly and turns to look out the window, annoyed at how hard she worked for the position and he was just handed it. Like everything else in life. He didn't understand what it was like to work for something.

Sirius snorts loudly standing, and pulling his arms from around both of them, "Aw come on Lil, you know you'll just love spending all that time with James all to yourself!" He smirks at the look of disdain on her face as she shoots him a glare and Remus gives Sirius a look for him to drop it. "Come on, Moony," Sirius mutters to Remus, "lets go terrorize someone else." Sirius smirks at him and strides out, "Later James."

Remus shakes his head in disapproval at Sirius' words, but follows him out, none the less leaving James and Lily alone again. Lily, who has now turned back once again to the window is working at ignoring James as best she can. Her annoyance at how easy he has it, being a pure blood and popular at that. Lily loved her parents, but she couldn't help thinking it would be easier for her if she wasn't muggle-born.

James watches Lily for a moment, amusement written all over his face before standing and stretching dramatically, then clearing his throat, "I guess we better get into our robes…" He looks to Lily's already changed figure and stops short, "I mean me of course, you've already changed." He laughs and grabs his bag leaving the room.

Lily turns to watch him go, then sighs audibly, her failed attempt at touching his hair coming to mind as she catches sight of it. She had long since abandoned trying to convince herself that she wasn't attracted to him, his horrid mess of a hair just added to the attraction. It makes her want nothing more than to run her fingers through it again and again.

She bangs her head roughly against the back of the seat closing her eyes tightly inhaling deeply. She knows with one word, she would be able to do it. She could have anything she wanted when it came to him, if she would just admit it. She knows this and yet, years of convincing herself and others that she loathed him made the thought of contradicting that utterly humiliating.

Her eyes already shut made it far to easy to pretend to be asleep when she hears the door open again. She hears shuffling around before feeling a slight depression on the seat beside her knowing James has returned and has sat down beside her again. She shifts slightly turning to lean into the cushion of the seat and soon, after pretending for so long, actually falls asleep.

James is hesitant to wake her as he rather enjoys her head laying on his shoulder and her arm had wound its way around his waist, but knowing they'll arrive soon he shakes her lightly leaning down whispering into her hair, "We're nearing the school."

Lily feels the slight pushing causing her body to shift away from whatever it is she is clinging to, finding herself very comfortable, she snuggles into the soft warm object she's leaning into and fighting hard to stay asleep.

James speaks a bit louder once the train has come to a stop and he hears people rushing down the hall, "Lily, come on. We're here now." He chuckles, watching as she bolts up right and looks around and realization sets in that she was in fact leaning on James with her arm wrapped tightly around his midsection, a slight crimson flush rises into her cheeks which only adds to James' obvious amusement.

She glares at James before standing and straightening her flaming red hair. James, still grinning, watches her then stands grabbing the shoulders of her robe fixing it for her but moving before she can admonish him for it and grabs his bag, pulling hers down as well. Her green eyes full of annoyance and something else James' can't place confusion maybe. She glares hard then watches as he sets her trunk down, then with a wink, he vanishes from the car.

Lily moves to the door looking down both ways not seeing him, rather confused by his actions. He pulled her trunk down for her. Why so gentlemanly all of a sudden? Her gaze drops to the flowers and she smiles slightly, leaning down to pick them up, rolling her eyes at the stupid giddy feeling welling up inside her and drags her trunk from the car.

Pulling her trunk from the train she jumps as she feels a hand on her back, "Let me get that for you." Remus smiles, pulling the trunk down for her. Lily turns quickly and hugs him tightly with one arm the other holding the roses. Remus chuckles lightly and returns her hug before grabbing her arms and pulling her back so he can look at her, "Sorry we didn't get time to chat properly in there. How are you fairing?"

"I'm good, Remus," she smiles genuinely, letting him carry her trunk to the carriage. Lily climbs onto the carriage, waiting as Remus follows close behind her and sits down next to her.

"That is good to hear. I am doing good as well. Are you ready for our last year?" he smiles as he asks her.

Lily nods quickly, "Oh, yes. I can't wait," she then goes into a list of classes she plans to take as the carriage seemingly self propelled moves towards the castle. They talk of plans for the year and excitement for the new school period with the carriage jolts slightly and they both look up quickly to see James and Sirius have jumped onto it.

Lily seeing the cause now goes quiet, attempting to ignore the new arrivals. Remus tries not to look amused but fails, "There you two are!" he shakes his head. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just ruffing up ol' Snivellus, you know," Sirius grins at the thought of Severus Snape magically bound to the bottom of one of the carriages. Lily dramatically rolls her eyes at the thought, turning to look towards the approaching castle, trying to completely ignore the unusually silent James, who has come to sit beside her.

Why is he so quiet? Normally he gloats about this sort of thing. Lily turns slightly to glance at him from the corner of her eye and catches him watching her. She quickly turns back to watch their approach, again ignoring the giddy feeling rising in her again all from just knowing he's watching her.

James catches Lily's eye as she turns to look at him and a grin spreads on his face just from seeing her look at him. He shakes it off and jumps off the carriage, they all follow him with their trunks and head towards the castle, a slight chuckle escaping Lily as she catches sight of one of the Slitherns releasing Severus Snape from the hold that keeps him to the bottom of the carriage.

She used to stick up for him. Feel sorry for the jokes James and Sirius played on him, but after what he'd called her she couldn't bring herself to pity him and she had made the mistake of believing he was her friend. Well not anymore. James can turn Severus' skin blue for all she cares.

She looks up seeing the boys had walked off, James and Sirius talking about what trouble they could get into while Remus tries to talk them out of each thing they suggest. Lily smiles slightly then heads inside after them before a few girls stop her and she falls into conversation with them as they talk of the letters they had written back and forth over the summer. One girl asks of the bouquet of roses she's holding and she feigns annoyance, telling them who gave them to her. As she says his name, some of the girls look at her in shock amazed that she could receive something from James Potter and be annoyed about it. At one of the girl's prodding they all head for the great hall for dinner and the first years' sorting.

For updates or information concerning the stories here follow InkCoveredQuill on twitter.


	2. Something's Different About Potter

Something's Different About Potter

Dumbledore's first of the year speech seemed to drag on forever. James, tired of hearing the same stuff for 7 years, looks up and down the Gryffindor table, his deep blue eyes finding Lily only a few seats down from himself and across the table. He has a perfect view of her. She is in the process of whispering something to the girl next to her. Julie… Jane… Janice… he is unable to remember the name. Her friend being one seat closer to him causing her face to be turned towards him, he takes in ever detail of her face as if he has not already memorized it. He would recognize one glimpse of any portion of her face, no matter how small.

James watches her for a while then feeling his gaze, Lily looks up at him. He does not have time to gage her facial expression because as soon as Lily looked up so did the friend beside her, blocking off his view with a sweet girlish grin. Obviously she assumes he was looking at her, and is now attempting to flirt with him. Once realizing this James shifts his gaze and tries to catch one more glance at Lily before admitting defeat and turning to actually attempt to pay attention to the speech.

On one hand Lily could kick her friend for butting in she rather liked James' attention though she would never admit that to anyone but herself, but on the other hand she was grateful for the intrusion extremely relieved. What if James had seen her initial reaction? The bright smile that spread across her face when she saw him and realized he had been staring. If James had seen that she would never live it down. Lily then realizes that she has been watching him now. Thinking about it for a bit, a realization hits her, James is different somehow. He is actually paying attention for once, or at least that is what it appears. Either he is really listening to Dumbledore's speech or he is planning his next attack on a poor unsuspectingstudent. She decides that the latter is probably closer to the two.

Lily watches as Sirius pokes James in the ribs, who does not turn completely, but just enough for Sirius to whisper something in his ear which in turn is granted a wide grin. Lily quickly switches her gaze to Dumbledore before she is caught staring like James himself was only moments before. Dumbledore is in the process of ending his speech, a speech that she had missed all together. Lily reprimands herself for her lack in courtesy to their dear headmaster, then shakes off all thought, looking up at Dumbledore paying him her complete attention.

"The head boy and girl will show you first years to your dormitories. Have a wonderful year and good luck in your studies," Dumbledore smiles widely, dismissing the students. He keeps his post for a moment, surveying the crowd standing and shuffling around as the great hall fills with sounds of moving benches, and mindless chatter. He then turns and walks back to the staff table having a word with all of the teachers who are seated there.

James and Lily stand with the other heads and make their way to the back of the great hall. James watches Lily, she looks back making brief eye contact with him, then quickly looks away. Lily drops her gaze face becoming flushed as she pulls herself together to greet, the young students gathering around them nervously.

"Alright you lot, follow me!" Lily speaks loudly for the first year Gryffindors to hear her before she turns and exits through the large doors, leading the young students towards Gryffindor tower.

James watches Lily take charge and follows her quickly and quietly. Looking back to check on the first years following them a few of the girls catch his eye. They are huddled together, all looking at him, and giggling to themselves. James gives them a slight wink which causes them to only giggle louder.

Lily glances back hearing them only to roll her eyes as she sees why they suddenly gained in volume. "Don't encourage them," she mutters to James harshly, keeping her gaze down, knowing what the giggles were about and that the very same gesture from him earlier had made her want to do the same.

James leans towards her and replies with a confused look, "what?" Lily rolls her eyes more dramatically now and turns on her heel leaving James standing there and all the first years looking from one to the other. James jogs to catch up. The crowd of the young students lurches forward as they hurry to follow behind him.

Lily works to control her annoyance. _He knows full well what he does to girls…to me. _She adds the last part quickly. She stops in front of the fat lady's portrait and calls out, "balderdash!" The fat lady's portrait swings open with a slight giggle from her before teasing a few of the first years as they enter.

James hangs back as they enter two, three at a time as the width of the door will permit. Once they are all inside, he enters allowing the portrait hole to close behind him. Circling the group of students he stops to stand next to Lily.

"Come along," Lily urges, "gather in here," she stops in the common room turning with her back to the couch as she waits for them all to file in slowly. The young students take in the couch and chairs set around the fire place, which has a blazing fire emitting warmth to the room. The room is unusually warm for just the heat of the fire, most of the students guess that it was somehow magically advanced. "This," she shoots a glare to her silent partner, who is not helping her at all, before she continues, "is the common room. The students meet here to study, or just hang out. Once everyone is settled I'm sure it will be rather full in days to come, as per usual." She sweeps an arm up to point in another direction towards a spiraling staircase, to which all the students look eagerly, "up that stair case…"

"Is the girls dormitory," James cuts in. "As much as I know you guys want to go up there, don't try it. It's charmed." He gains another glare from Lily and replies with a smirk before leading the boys up the stair case towards their dormitory.

After everyone has gone to bed for the night Lily changes out of her robes into a light pair of jeans and a cotton shirt, getting a bit more comfortable, and sits on the common room couch, staring into the blazing fire. Her mind on James and his odd behavior. Still as arrogant as ever, but his head had seemed to be smaller. Figuratively speaking of course. Physically his head was perfectly proportioned. His eyes set equally apart, with a perfect nose in the center and his lips. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth as she mentally goes over his alluring lips, how much she wants to run her fingers across them or even her own lips…

"Hey!" Lily jumps at the exclaimed greeting and turns quickly, becoming face to face with the very subject of her thoughts. Face flushed, as the direction of her thoughts fade away, his closeness causing her cheeks to grow an even darker shade of red. The feeling of his breath on her face sending shivers down her spine.

James chuckles almost inaudibly, as Lily leans back quickly. He rounds the couch and plops down beside her, draping his arms over the back of the couch, a bit too close to Lily, making her extremely uncomfortable. She scoots over hastily, putting the full length of his arm between them.

"What are you doing up?" she asks in an annoyed tone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A nervous habit that James has come to notice over the seven years he has known her.

"I could ask you the same," he grins at her obvious annoyance and sheer nervousness.

"I thought you were already asleep," Lily's voice is quiet. She turns to watch the fire, no longer able to hold his piercing gaze. She almost gasps at the feelings running though her body. She studies the red-orange embers dancing in the immaculate red-brick fireplace.

"Nope," the "p" in the word pops loudly as his lips caress the short, one-syllable word. "Curk, one of the new kids, was a bit frightened. Guess the events of the day were too much for him to handle." He shrugs then explains, "I was just making sure he got to sleep alright." James crosses his arms and turns as Lily did before, gazing deep into the smoldering fire.

Lily, amazed by this, chances a look at James, the space between them seeming to be great with the absence of his arm. She feels an extremely strong pull to move closer to him but ignores it, or at least she tries. She can't help but take in the features of his face, almost as openly as she did on the train, as he slept. Her exploration halts when James looks over at her. They make eye contact for a split second, Lily turns away. Her flaming hair falling into her face, hiding it.

She feels the couch shift as James leans towards her, Lily stiffens. "Get some rest, Evans, we have potions in the morning," he leans in even closer, she could have sworn his was going to kiss her hair and in shock realization she almost wants him to, but he merely in hales deeply, then stands up.

She knew he was gone though she had only felt it. Her eyes tightly shut, her breathing ragged, and heart rate soaring; the effects of his close proximity no doubt. After pulling herself together, she stands shaking her head at the obvious vulnerability she has with James. This is new, she has never felt so attracted to him. Of course she had always found him attractive, but never had she wanted to admit that to herself let alone him. She did not know if it was the difference in his behavior or just the absence of decent boys her age. She knew that was a lie, there were plenty of decent boys here at Hogwarts. A few of them have even shown interest in her. She had never returned the interest other than to the one she did not want to, James Potter. She whispers after him, "goodnight, Potter," even though she knows he is long gone.

James changes from his robes into his night clothes and lays in bed a large smile on his lips, he remembers Lily's reaction to him being so close, and the smell of her hair; lavender and something else, he couldn't place the scent. His mind drifts, he begins to plan for tomorrow's quidditch try outs. As the Gryffindor quidditch captain, it was his job to run them.

Thoughts of drills and tests moving through his mind, he begins to set out a specific schedule in his mind. Mentally he goes though the requirements and expectations that he has for each player and position. He already had ideas of who would be good choices in filling those places, and who should and should not come back after last year. After a while, feeling his mind fading a bit, his thoughts turn to their first match. They are to play the Slytherin team the first weekend of the season. His thoughts move through the crowd, naturally seeing on particular person in the large screaming crowd of Gryffindors, Lily Evans. Her flaming red hair blowing in the breeze, the rest of the crowd fades away. She leans over the railing towards him. James moves his broom over to the railing where she is, grinning widely. To his surprise, Lily grins back, then motions for him to move closer. He does, and she leans further over the railing. She is going to kiss him, sure of it his heart rate speeds rapidly, thundering in his chest. Her lips continue to move closer and closer. Her breath fans across his face, sending shivers though his body, forcing him to clutch his hovering broom tighter to keep from falling off sideways. He watches as her lips part in anticipation.

Just as Lily's lips move the last few centimeters to capture his, James is jerked from his sleep. He sits up in his bed, blinking a few times, before laying back down. Roughly banging his head into the softness of his pillow, he realizes he did not even remember falling asleep.

Lily moves her wand to the side shining it on the large grandfather clock in the corner of her room seeing the time, two-thirty, she closes her eyes tightly then reopens them. Just a few more pages and she will finish the first few chapters. That should be enough to at least have her ahead for potions tomorrow…or better said, later today.

She reads for a while more, checking the time again with her glowing wand. Only took her thirty minutes to finish, she congratulates herself. Setting the book aside she whispers the incantation to put out the light emitting from her want tip and slides down into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Mulling over the evident changes in James she wonders what could have caused them. He has grown up, her subconscious tells her. She shakes her head refusing to believe that. Potter? No, he will never grow up. She nods to herself, but makes a note to watch him carefully just incase in some miracle he has. Pushing those thoughts far away Lily pulls her blankets up and falls asleep, the proper care of poly juice, newt, and other potions and ingredients drifting in her last lingering thoughts, though James Potter is more than a lingering thought.


	3. Bullies Beauties and Bargains

Bullies Beauties and Bargains

James kept looking over into Lily's pot, then grimacing into his own. It should be a clear watery substance, Lily has that, but his is brown and looks like some kind of goop. How was he to be an auror if he can not even pass potions? He stirs his mud looking potion, making a face as the smell hits his nostrils and backs away from it a bit. He glances in to Lily's pot again then moves away quickly catching side of Professor Slughorn moving closer, checking the students' work. Slughorn stops and grins as he peers into Lily's cauldron stirring it a few times as his grin widens slowly.

"Simply perfect!" he exclaims excitedly, "you could almost teach the class yourself, Lily." Slughorn peers into her cauldron again and shakes his head in wonder before moving on.

James snorts sightly and covers it up with a cough. Lily is Slughorn's favorite student. Captain of the "Slug Club". James had always laughed at her for it, but really he just did not like not being in, no matter how popular he was, this one thing he was not able to be a part of bugged him.

He is pulled from his musing by a grunt from Slughorn as he peers over into James' Cauldron, "Try a bit of dilly weed, James," Slughorn nods to himself. "That should help, a little," then moves on to the next student. James rummages in his ingredients and finds the one Slughorn suggested and adds a small amount to the brown mess. After stirring a bit, he finds that it has helped and adds a bit more watching his potion thin out and lighten in color.

James looks up to find Lily, who is now finished with her potion, studying him and grins widely. After catching his grin and not missing the playful light in his eyes, Lily drops her gaze quickly missing the movement of his hand to his hair, ruffling it up quickly, giving it the signature look of a windswept mass of hair.

After class, Lily leaves the dungeon that serves as the potions classroom and walks swiftly down the corridor.

"Evans! Wait up!"

Lily hears loud rapid footsteps of a jog and shakes her head continuing her brisk walk maybe even speeding up a little bit as she recognizes the voice at once and definitely not wanting to talk to -him-.

"Hey!" James exclaims jogging up along side her, "did you not hear me?"

"Must have been deep in thought," she shrugs slightly. "What is it, Potter?" She doesn't look at him, merely continuing to walk.

"Quidditch try out are tonight. You coming?" James asks hopefully.

"Why would I?" she sounds exasperated, and as if he is waiting her time.

"To support your team! I value your opinion and I'd like to know what you think," he half shrugs, "Five-thirty until dinner, come." he jogs off in another direction catching sight of Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Lily watches him go and rolls her eyes. She would have said no, but now he was expecting her. She grumbles under her breath and stalks off to Gryffindor tower to grab her books for Transfiguration, and do some light studying before class.

James looks around at the group of Gryffindors gathered. He is surprised to see the first years grouped along the side sure that they don't even know how to fly yet, he chuckles to himself. "Daily, Griggs, and, Conwell. I've seen you three fly, go sit on the benches for a bit along with…" the three boys nod and take a seat. He picks out a few girls that were on the team last year and another boy. "The rest of you mount your brooms and take a few turns around the pitch."

James watches closely, a few were actually really good fliers, and the first years of course, were horrible. A few never even got off the ground. A second year boy catches James' eye. He seems to be wobbling a bit on his broom. He is passed by a big fifth year boy and it startles him and he is knocked from his broom hurtling towards the ground at an alarming pace, "Wingardium Leviosa!" with a quick flick of his wand he is able to lower the boy slowly to the ground then runs over to him grabbing his whistle, blowing hard to signal for the others to touch down.

"You alright?" he recognizes the boy as Curk, the kid he helped the night before.

Curk nods slowly, "Yeah I'm alright." He looks at James wide-eyed, "that was really cool! Thank you," he smiles at James and grabs his broom heading over to the stands. He sits right next to a beautiful firey haired girl. James grins widely, she came.

Lily speaks softly to the boy, making sure he is truly okay before turning back to watch the rest of tryouts, she rolls her eyes catching sight of James' grin but her stomach turned in a good way.

After weeding out the ones who clearly can't fly he starts the trials. Daily stays on as keeper from last year. Elisa Hunt, chaser from the previous year, Dennis Jones, and James himself will make up the chasers. Griggs and Conwell, two burly fifth years are the beaters and a fourth year girl named Jessie Grey takes seeker.

After sending off the ones who did not make the team, James addresses his new team. "Practices will be Thursday nights right after classes. I have secured the pitch for that night. If more times are necessary I will adjust and let you all know. Welcome to the team, you new guys and welcome back to the old ones. You're dismissed. Go and change for dinner." He begins to collect the balls and hears someone approaching and looks up to find Severus sneering as he tosses the quaffle from one hand to the other.

** "Nice team, Potter," he spits with every bit of distaste possible. **

James chuckles, "Send you to spy on us eh, Snivellus?" he pulls out his want and flicks it silently performing the levicorpus spell, pulling Severus up to hang by his ankle, cursing James under his breath.

"Potter! Let him down! You're a head boy for Merlin's sake!" Lily had been walking across the pitch, she was going to help him pack up the balls.

"Yeah, Potty!" Severus sneers, "listen to the little mudblood."

James' face hardens, he is glaring hard at Severus and misses the hurt look that crosses Lily's face. "Why should I, Evans? I think he deserves a lot worse, wouldn't you agree?"

"James, please just put him down before you get into trouble," Lily's voice shows nothing but her use of his first name does.

"I'll put him down if you'll kiss me," James smiles slightly at the thought.

Lily is surprised by this, she is used to the usual, 'go out with me and I will' but this was new and it was just a kiss right? It's not an admission to liking him or anything, "Alright, I'll do it. Just hurry up and put him down, it's almost time for dinner we'll be late!"

James grins and drops Severus at once, gaining a growl from the greasy haired boy before he runs off to tell the rest of Slytherin what he just heard.

Lily picks up the quaffle and throws it to James who catches it still grinning, "You've got an arm there, why don't you play Quidditch?"

Lily shrugs, "Haven't got the time for it." she checks the straps on the bludgers and then stands, not saying a word of their previous conversation and leaves the pitch. James picks up the case holding the balls safely inside and grabs his broom heading back inside as well.


	4. Sometimes Hidden Dreams Do Come True

Sometimes Hidden Dreams Do Come True

Lily wakes early with a shudder as she remembers the dream she just came out of, her entire body affected by it. She rolls from the bed and walks to her truck rummaging for her robes, then looking out the window. The early morning light just beginning to show. It was early, really early, she could tell. She grabs her robes and heads for the showers. Stripping down she steps in. The warm, inviting water cascades down onto her body. Her eyes close, tilting her head back as the water runs though her hair. She loves taking showers early in the morning, when everyone else is sleeping, left her to her own thoughts. Though morning was not a good time for that.

Lips crashing together, his hands, his amazing hands touching her. His fingers gliding swiftly down her arm, her skin tingling at the contact. She pulls her lip between her teeth biting down hard as she remembers the dream, so real it was. His teeth grabbing at her lip, his tongue gliding over her skin. The warm water was nothing compared to the heat running though her body at the moment at the mere memory of a figment of her imagination. She groans inwardly to the feelings it causes, and she knows she will have to pay up on her side of the bargain soon. She can only hope that she can hide how much she wants this. How many times she has dreamed of this, and more. Her face flushes a deep crimson at the thought of the -more-.

Maybe if she just give in this once. Maybe he will not say anything. Maybe, just maybe she can take what she wants in the name of fulfilling a bargain and get away with it. What if she threatened him? She pushes away the thought. _He is no where even close to being scared of me. It's worth a try though, isn't it? _Her mind screams for a way through this. To taste what she dreams of almost every night with no consequences. There was no way she agreed to this for Severus' sake, or even James' for that matter. This was purely her desire to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her face. She blushes deeply as she thinks of her desire for his hands and lips to touch every part of her.

Her breathing picks up as her thoughts keep running through it. She sees the images from her dream. Running her hands through her hair, she jumps slightly as she hears the door open and pulls her thoughts from the dangerous direction they where headed and grabs the shampoo beginning to wash her hair quickly, desperately trying to calm her excited body. She scrubs her hair furiously, then rinses out quickly running her hands though her water darkened red hair, chasing away the shampoo. Bending down she grabs the soap and begins to lather her body. This touch does not help the already excited state she is in. _Lillian Evans! For Merlin's sake you are taking a shower! _She scolds herself and rushes through the rinsing, hearing the shower beside her start up.

Shaking off the feelings she cuts off the stream of water that has recently turned a bit cold and wraps her towel securely around her, before stepping out, walking to were she left her robes. Eager to get clothes on she dresses rather quickly. Loads quicker than she normally would. Smiles to herself in the mirror straightening her red and gold Gryffindor colored tie and folds down the front of her robes she nods in approval and exit's the bathroom with her night clothes in hand.

James grins as he heads towards what is by far his favorite subject, Advanced Transfiguration. Already being able to transform himself into a stag he was an old hand at this, but the up coming class was not the reason he was grinning, in fact it was far from it. Today he would corner Lily. Today she would kiss him. He knew she would never back down on her word and would have to. He knew this would prove once and for all her true feelings towards him. The feelings he catches glimpses of when no one else is looking. Those slight flashes in her eyes that tell him she feels something more than contempt for him, something deeper.

He stops in front of the large wooden door to Professor Mcgonagall's class room, running his hands furiously through his hair back and forth really quickly making it stick up at odd angles in all directions and checking his appearance in the trophy case mirror, approving of his look he pulls open the door and strides in. Casually late as usual.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Mcgonagall is obviously holding back a smile at the site of her favorite student. While she would say she thought the same of all of her students, this one she is exceedingly fond of despite his disregard for the rules. "So nice of you to join us. Next time you will attempt to make it at least somewhat on time?"

"Yes of course, Professor Mcgonagall," James grins widely at the beloved teacher before taking his seat next to Lily sending a wink her way when she looks up from her notes, not missing the flush that rises in her cheeks.

"Now, where was I before the…-interruption-" Professor Mcgonagall shoots James an almost playful glare, used to his antics and finds her place in her notes before continuing the lecture as James attempts to find the page everyone is on. Eventually giving up and closing the book receiving a reproaching glare from Lily, to which he returns with another wide grin. Lily rolls her eyes, a hint of amusement in the bright, emerald spheres, along with something else that James wasn't sure of. He turns, attempting to pay attention, a feat he always found nearly impossible.

Two hours of lecture and attempts to perform a new transfiguration skill, which James and Lily were of the few who actually got it. James being a natural at it, much to Lily's annoyance when it took her forever to turn her hair color to a light pink color, which in fact was not that far from her natural auburn color. Rolling her eyes at James' bright blue hair before he effortlessly changes it back to his normal jet black color. He gains great praise from Professor Mcgonagall as usual, Lily getting mere, "You're getting there, Evans," from the teacher.

After the buzzer, signaling the end of the session sounds, Lily grabs her things quickly leaving the room. Part of her hopes James will follow and demand her side of the bargain, but still a small part hopes to get out of it. The part that is too prideful to admit how she really feels about him. The part that still wants to hold the rest of her back. She turns a corner and feels a hand catch her elbow leading her towards the stairs. She looks up at James, a silent determination on his face, stopping once they reach the first landing away from the rest of the students leaving the class room and backs her into the wall moving inches from her face.

Lily's breath quickens, she is dead sure he's about to kiss her. Her eyes search his as her lips part in slight pants, feeling his also rapid breaths on her face as he gazes, almost amused now, down at her. Her eyes slide shut in anticipation, waiting eagerly for the touch of his lips to hers. A feeling she has only ever dreamed about. Briefly she wonders if the real thing is better than her dreams. Is it worse? Her mind races, then loses all thought, before racing again. _Wait! _Her mind shouts at her. _What in Merlin's name are you doing! You could get caught, detention, or expulsion. _"N….n…no…wait," Lily breathes. "Not h…h…here." She brings her hands up pushing slightly on his chest.

James backs away, surprised by the change in her. He watches her face as her eyes open slowly and taken in his. Her eyes now hungry, wanting. _Wanting what? Him? No way_. He had always thought she did, but now that he sees it he can't believe it. "Where?" His question is almost a whisper.

"Come on," she breathes, slipping her hand in his, much to James' surprise, and leads him up the stairs and down the corridor of the seventh floor. She comes to a stop in front of a wall pulling her hand from his she starts to pace the length of it, her thoughts on what she needs, then opens her eyes catching James' shocked expression before grinning despite herself to him and grabbing his arm pulling him inside.

James is astounded. _What is this place? Why did I not know of it? _His eyes search the room, it's virtually empty other than a large very comfortable looking couch in the middle. He looks over to Lily, who he is happy to see is still holding his hand. He notices a slight flush in her cheeks. _Embarrassment? Excitement? _He can only guess at it before he is pulled over to the couch and pulled down to sit next to Lily who has now sat and folded her legs beneath her looking anxious. James settles beside her, watching her, leaving the control in her hands.

Lily takes her lip between her teeth, biting down on it as all the memories from her dream come flooding back when their suppressing barrier breaks. Her lips part in an almost gasp, she can not take it anymore. The waiting, the wanting. Hiding it. Her eyes close tightly as she takes a steadying breath before lifting a hand, eyes opening following the shaking limb. Her finger spread widely as they move over James' forehead and into his mass of messy hair. She chews on her lip as her fingers move through the black mane. So much softer than she had imagined.

James, rather surprised by this, watches her. Feeling her hand in his hair makes it hard to keep his eyes open. He finds that he rather enjoys this feeling and hopes this time goes well and maybe she will do it often. Of their own accord his eyes close, leaning his head down submitting more of his hair to her exploration. Her fingers moving against his scalp causing it to tingle. Her hand ruffles his hair a bit causing it to stand on end more, his eyes open slowly to find hers. Her eyes a flame with something he can not place. He swallows hard, as her hand makes its way back out of his hair then her fingers trail down the side of his face.

Lily's breath hitches, feeling the soft skin of his face as her fingers caress his cheek. She moves her hand over his ear and into the back of his hair, fingers closing in the locks as she pushes slightly on the back of his head. Her eyes flutter closed, her breaths quick. Nipping at her own lip once more before leaning towards him. She feels his warm inviting breath on her face, knowing she is near she moves the fraction of an inch left to press her moist, eager lips to his.

James inhales sharply, he had watched her lips move all the way until they were about to touch his then closed his eyes as well, but watching that did not prepare him for the electricity sparking and rolling uncontrolled down his spine and spreading through out his entire body. He has snogged his share of girls. Most just to make Lily jealous of course. Nothing, no one has ever compared to this. Slowly his lips part a bit leaning forward, more into the kiss as his lips close over her bottom lip he can feel her hesitancy, he knows she has never done anything like this.

Gasping slightly against his lips, Lily tightens her hand in his hair. Other than his lips he has not touched her. Her breath even quicker as his lips part and force hers to part. Briefly she wonders if it always fells like this. If it did she could not blame him for kissing all those girls. She grimaces at the thought or at least tries to. Hard to make a face with someone else's glued to your own.

All thought drifts away as she feels a hint of his tongue touching her lips, then she assumes his has pulled it back quickly as it disappears drawing her own out. She feels him jerk in surprise as her tongue shyly runs over his bottom lip, then she pulls it back hesitantly, amazed by the feelings coursing though her body. Needing to feel more than just his lips on hers she grabs his hand and pulling it to set it on her waist. She inhales quickly against his lips as his fingers curl around her side lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

James, taking the hint, lets his other hand drift to her hair, running it through her crimson colored locks slowly. He fists her hair wrapping it around his clenched hand. His lips moving slow and deliberate. His breathing ragged against her lips, breathing into her mouth as her parted lips move instinctively against his. He feels her grip in her hair loosening, and her lips starting to pull away. Not wanting it to end he pushes forward holding tighter to the back of her head, his lips pushing into hers.

A low moan escapes Lily's lips, where it came from she did not quiet know. She had guessed from the tightening in her chest at the feeling of his lips pushing into hers keeping her from breaking the kiss. She would love to stay here and do this for hours but they had class, homework, it would be lunch time shortly. Her mind makes hundreds of excuses while her heart makes even more. _This feels right, too good. We can wait till dinner to eat… _The list goes on and on. Her mind fighting with her heart, making more excuses like… _You know who he is, you know how many girls have been here. He only sees you as a conquest. What will everyone else think if they find you are going with James Potter. _She growls lightly against his lips and puts her hand on his chest, pushing him back.

James reluctantly releases her hair and pulls his lips from hers, not taking his hand from her waist, looking at her with a questioning gaze. Her grip on his hair still tight, her hand resting on her chest. Emerald eyes blazing, green flames burning through him as he gazes deep in her eyes searching. Confused but the abrupt ending, breath quick and deep from the exhortation. He watches her silently, waiting for her next move.

Lily closes her eyes tightly, her heart beating fast and hard. Her breathing just as fast. Wanting to turn away from him, to run from this room, but at the same time wanting to throw herself in his arms and resume the kiss she just broke so abruptly. Her eyes open, and once they do Lily greatly regrets it. They meet James' dark boring eyes and she all but melts into the couch at the look he is wearing.

Unable to help himself, James leans forward and presses his lips to hers. It was all it took to help Lily make up her mind. Her arms wrap tight around his neck shifting even closer to him as her lips press eagerly against his. James grabs her waist as she leans up on her knees pressing into him, his arms encircling her and pulling her even closer. Kissing her with more passion, and less control than he has ever with anyone else. His hand clenches again in her hair feeling both her hands moving though his making it even more messy than it would be normally. Loving the feel of her fingers playing in his hair, he tells her this in a slight humming moan of pleasure against her lips.

Surprised by the sound of James' moan all movement on her part stops. She pulls her lips quickly from his with a loud smacking sound echoing through the empty room and gazes down at him emerald eyes ablaze again. Her gaze drops realizing just how close she had gotten. Mortified to find herself practically in his lap. She mutters low under her breath, though swollen lips, "I'm sure that is plenty to fulfill the terms of our agreement." One hand leaves his hair grabbing the hand that is in hers and pulls it out before pulling away, the other hand absentmindedly trailing down the side of his face. Saying way more than she wished to say. She stands from the couch and says to his confused and amazed expression, "No one is to know of this. I find out you so much as let the fact that we were here slip, I will hex you." With that said she turns and exit's the room leaving behind a very muddled James.


	5. Deceptive  Eyes

Deceptive Eyes

Lily sits in the girls dormitory alone, her fingers pressed to her still swollen lips, feeling the lingering evidence of the kiss. She cannot help the smile that spreads across her face at the thought of James' kiss. Her kiss, she then remembers, it was her who started it. Filled with wonder at the fact, she analyzes it, as she does everything.

_I initiated the kiss, not him. Why? Why did he wait? Maybe he just wanted to make me do it, to make sure I alone fulfilled my side of the bargain, and he had seemed so gentle. I would have never guessed that he would have been gentle, though it was just a kiss, nothing more. Thank God it was nothing more. I am having a hard enough time forgetting the kiss as it is. _

She runs a hand through her hair knowing it was a mistake, a very large mistake. While it had felt so good, now she cannot forget it and now she wants it even more.

She could not let herself dwell on more, more with James. That just was not in any way possible. _Of course he would jump at the chance if I gave it. _She smiles against her fingers thinking of what he would say if she had decided that she wanted a relationship with him. _A full blown relationship, the eating together, holding hands, snogging_…she trails off the thought not wanting to dwell on things she should not.

After 6 years of requests for her to "go out" with him, she finally says yes. She actually laughs at the thought, gaining a look from one of the girls that had just walked in. Rubbing her hand down her face she quickly leaves the dormitory, not feeling up to answering the questions that are sure to come.

She heads out the main door, the door propped open for the comings and goings of students, throughout the day. Inhaling deeply she takes in the never changing wonderful smell of the Hogwarts grounds. The smells of fresh grass, magically cut itself, giving it the constant aroma of freshly cut grass. She walks down to the Quidditch pitch. Not knowing why she does, but she heads into the stands and sits, where she always sits when there is a game. Looking over at the rings, scenes flash through her head of the many goals James has made through them. An amazing chaser, though she is sure he would be great at all of the positions. A natural skill required for the captain. She soon grows lost in her thoughts.

James walks down the corridor all grin. He had felt it, felt everything Lily felt for him in that kiss. He knew it was just a matter of time before she gave into his 6 year constant request. She would be his. He grins even wider at the thought. Lily Evans, his finally, after all these years, his chasing will pay off.

"Mr. Potter," James stops in his tracks, not even needing to turn to know who it is that called him. Recognizing at once the strong punctuation of each of the three syllables and the ever proper tone, "I sincerely hope that grin does not involve the breaking of any school rules."

James turns, his grin widening at the question. "Of course not, Professor," he smiles his best innocent smile and Mcgonagall shoots him a look of disbelief. "Now Professor if you don't believe I am capable of following the rules, why even ask?" James smirks wryly at her.

Mcgonagall's head shakes with an almost amused expression, one she wears often when it comes to James Potter and his disregard for school rules. "Just please attempt to keep from landing yourself in detention, Mr. Potter, I would hate for Gryffindor to suffer through their first match because their captain lacks the ability to follow the rules."

James grins, "Come now, Professor, you know me far better than that. When do I ever get caught?"

"There have been very few incidents, that is true, but at any rate you are head boy and the head of the Quidditch team. I suggest you conduct yourself in that manner." She begins to turn back towards her office as James nods and continues on then she stops, "Mr Potter…"

James stops and turns again, "Yes, Professor?"

"Excellent work in class today, I expect great marks to you this year, and if you could please give Miss Evans a few pointers?" She gives him a fond smile before striding into the door to her left, disappearing inside leaving James, grinning widely, shoving his hands in his pockets. He continues down the corridor, his mind returning to exactly which school rule he has broken today, the one concerning physical contact.

Lily walks back into the castle after pulling herself from her daydreams, she had thought long and hard about it and decided she would possibly give James a chance on his word he would keep his mouth shut about it. She knew it would not take any convincing for him to agree to her terms and to keep from getting in trouble, they would only be "together" inside the room of requirement. She smiles at her clever solution. She could be his, but keep her reputation. Her wide smile draws the attention of those she passes. Her joy only grows when she sees the dark mess of hair that could only belong to one person.

Lily begins to approach him, she sees movement over his shoulder, an arm, then the same on the other side. Her smile fades as she realizes there is a girl wrapping her arms around James's neck and he is leaning toward her. Her heart, which was just moments before soaring, plummets to her stomach. She blinks back tears that spring to her eyes. Unable to see anymore, she turns down a near by corridor and breaks into a run. Her eyes blurring over, heart pounding in her chest, desperate for solitude. Her body collides with something soft like a body, a body thinner and much taller than her own, she feels something grabbing at her arms, steadying her. She pushes against whatever it is in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Hey! Lil!" The voice of Remus Lupin is recognized immediately and her pushing stops, resting her face against his chest, her breath quick and hard.

"Remus?" She pulls back looking up at him surprised, her eyes swollen with unshead tears.

"Lil, what's wrong? What's happened?" His face etched in worry.

She shakes her head violently, "N...nothing. Nothing at...at all!" Her voice sounding angry, she pushes him out of the way roughly and into the wall raising her wand into his face. Remus' brow creased in confusion and his hands raise defensively. Her eyes searching his face and almost whimpers as she drops her wand hand and runs down the corridor. Remus stands there extremely confused, but follows her.

Lily reaches the fat lady's portrait and yells the password at her.

_"Well! What manners!"_ the fat lady replies, huffing in indignation.

She rushes past the painting as it swings aside and drops to the couch in the oddly empty common room. She closes her eyes tight, willing herself to control her emotions and not break down. She feels a slight shift of the couch and an arm slipping around her shoulders.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Remus rubs her back gently.

Lily recognizes his voice. While a part of James' little club, Remus has always been a friend to her. She sighs and leans into him. "James," she lowly whispers to him.

Surprised by her use of James instead of Potter he asks carefully, "What about James?"

"He…he…I thought," she sighs loudly, "I was ready…ready to give in to him. Then I see him snogging some long armed…long armed…" She sighs exasperatedly, unable to think of a word bad enough to describe her.

"Long arms, huh?" Remus tries not to show his amusement, "Lil, did you say anything to James that would make him think he couldn't kiss another girl?"

Lily thinks back to the last time she saw him and what she said after the…her head shakes violently, "No, I didn't." B_ut wouldn't he have seen the way I feel through the kiss? _

"You can't expect him to just know. You have to talk to him. Did he see you?"

"No…" Lily looks up at Remus, her eyes red and puffy from unshed tears.

"Really? Are you sure?"

She nods slowly, "His back was to me."

"Now that is odd." Remus rubs his chin, "The only time James so much as touched a girl before was in your presence. It was a stupid attempt to gain your attention."

Lily makes a face of discomfort, "Well it worked." Her mind drifts, processing what Remus just said. _It was all just to make me jealous?_ She wipes at her dry cheeks as if she had been crying.

"You know he's changed a lot during the summer, but fancying you, I think, is a part of him that will never change."

Lily nods looking into the fire unwilling to look at Remus, knowing he has a strange way of reading her mind.

"He's not a bad guy, you know. You could do worse."

_How does he do that! _Lily sighs then lets a small sound a mix between a sob and a laugh escape, "You seem to always know exactly what I'm thinking," she pulls back to look up at him, "and you know exactly what I need to hear."

Remus chuckles deeply, "I didn't see what you did but you might want to get the facts before passing judgment. I know James far too well to believe that."

Lily nods but with no intention of speaking to James on the subject. She feels Remus's pat on her back then a shift of the couch as he stands and she remembers it will be a full moon tonight, Remus must be on his way to wherever they go.

"Remus?" Remus stops at the sound of his name and turns to look at her. "Where do you, Potter, Sirius, and Peter go every month?"

Lily watches his face harden slightly. "Talk to James, and then I might tell you."

She nods slowly, a feeling of disappointment washing over her. Since fifth year she's wondered about the boys' disappearances once a month, every month. They never get caught or detention for it. Surely the teachers would have noticed after every month for 3 years.

She heard laughing through the portrait hole and recognized the mischievous tone of the laughter and did not wish to see the owner of the familiar voice and gets up, fleeing up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

James enters the Gryffindor common room and immediately catches sight of Lily's flaming red hair as she flees the room and grins.

"You've got it bad, mate." Sirius stares into the grinning face of his best friend.

James looks over at him, "You've been saying that for years, Pads."

"And it is obviously a correct statement, the ridiculous grin on your face makes that clear. What do you think, Moony?"

"Padfoot, you know my opinion on the matter and I do not see the need to repeat myself." Remus had followed his friends back through the portrait hole after meeting up with them in the hall.

"Right…Wormtail?" Sirius looks to Peter. The shorter boy shrugs and plops down on the couch ignoring them all. His arms crossed over his chest as if impatient for something.

Remus watches as Sirius joins Peter on the couch then turns to mutter to James, "Prongs, could I have a word?"

James pulls his gaze from the stairway to the girls' dormitory almost reluctantly, "Yeah, sure." He nods to Remus and heads to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, sure that at this time they will find it deserted.

Sprawling out on his bed, James tucks his arms behind his head, "What's up, Moon?"

"James," Remus inhales quick, "where you…-with- a girl today?"

James's face clouds in confusion sitting up in his bed quickly, "Do what?"

"With a girl, like….kissing?" Remus looks completely mortified by the question.

James laughs loudly, "What in Merlin's pants would cause you to ask a question like that?"

"Would you just answer the question! Please." Remus now looking embarrassed and getting frustrated at James's amusement.

James hesitates, "Yeah, I was. What's it to you?"

Remus hisses under his breath, "Really, James? After I stuck up for you? I told her there was no way you'd…" he trails off not wishing to break Lily's confidence.

"Told who what?" James looks to Remus even more confused.

Remus slaps a hand to his face then drags it down slowly, "I suppose it would be too much to hope that you forget what I said?" He looks to James miserably.

James nods looking even more curious, "You would be correct."

"Well, then," Remus sucks in a deep breath then lets it out raggedly, "don't tell her I told you this or I'll…I'll…"

"Good Merlin! What is it, Mate!" James looks beyond amused now.

Remus groans almost inaudibly, "Lily saw…"

James is unsuccessful in holding back the snort, "She did a lot more than see it!"

It is Remus's turn to look confused, "What do you mean?"

"You tell her I told you this and I'll tie you to a ring at the pitch during next practice. Lily was the one I was kissing."

"Prongs! This is not a joking matter! She was really upset. I don't know what you did, but somehow you've gotten her to change her mind about you." Remus looks infuriated at James's amusement.

"Moon, what are you talking about?" James scoots to the edge of his bed.

Remus growls under his breath, the approaching full moon making him irritable. "I'm talking about the fact that that girl was ready to give you a chance until you blew it by snogging some other girl!" he glares at James.

"Whoa! Moon!" James stands up, feeling his friends frustrations from across the room. "What do you mean! I haven't even so much as touched a girl since…well other than taking Jessie Grey down to Madam Pomfrey but that was just carrying her."

Remus stops, he had not even noticed he had started pacing, "What was wrong with Jess?"

James waves his worry off, "Sprained ankle. Nothing big. I saw it happen and got her to the medical wing. You're sure Evan's really wants to give me a chance?" He grins at the thought, Jessie Brinkman completely forgotten.

"Well she did, I am a bit confused now. She was all upset earlier." Remus sits exasperatedly on his bed.

"Upset?" James shakes his head. "She's such a girl sometimes." His hand runs through his hair messing it up, as if on habit.

Remus rolls his eyes. "As if she isn't other times?"

"It is getting far to close to the full moon. You are cranky, my friend," James laughs. "Come on we best be going before it gets too late."

Remus agrees silently and follows James back down to the common room, James having the invisibility cloak and marauders map in hand. James waves silently to Sirius and Peter to follow them out, and the three friends glance around noticing no one is around and head into one of their secret passageways out of the castle.


End file.
